THIS PROJECT INVOLVES: 1. A study of the synthesis, catabolism and function of some naturally occurring oxy guanidine compounds in mammalian tissue; and 2. Solubilization and purification of the enzyme, hydroxyguanidine reductase of mammalian liver. Study of the properties of the enzyme and the mechanism of the reduction which requires FMNH2 as a cofactor.